Vivica ROMY Version
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Prequel to "The Lover After Me". Remy leaves, and returns one night to find Rogue with another man... But she still loves him... Doesn't she?


**_"Oh Vivica I wish you well  
I watch you burn in humid hell  
No sleeping pills no old tattoos  
will save you now."_**

Remy glanced through the window, watching Rogue shift in her sleep. Every few seconds, she'd move again. Remy let his gaze stray to the other person in the bed again, hatred in his eyes. He didn't care about Rogue.... All he cared was that she would come to him.

Remy's fists clenched as he watched, nearly falling off the tree branch in his disgust. He'd kill him, for using Rogue. For hurting her, which he would do, Remy knew it. They all did eventually, and this one was no different. No matter that he was an old friend of hers, he'd do it eventually. He didn't love her. He couldn't. REMY loved her.

**_"He'll never change he's just too vague  
he'll never say you're beautiful  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do, I really do."_** Yeah, he wished her well..... just not with this retard. He'd have to stop it somehow. Break it up. Could he do that? Could he just, walk back into her life, and expect her to forgive him? Did it even work like that? Maybe with other women.... but this was Rogue. She was nothing like the other women, and none of them could come close to even comparing to her. Not even Betsy, the English Super-model he'd bedded not too long back.. Good, old friends. Warren had run off with some blonde or something, she'd said. Remy hadn't been listening at that point.... He'd been thinking about Rogue.... and him running off. **_"The apple falls far from the tree  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
and tell her that she's beautiful."_**

He shifted slightly, to get more comfortable, and almost fell off again. He froze as Rogue sat bolt-upright in the bed, looking out of the window. She couldn't sleep with it closed, so it was always open. Maybe for him? When they'd started dating, she'd started leaving her window open on a night, and he would come in to see her. He'd leave her a note, or a rose, or something. Sometimes he'd fall asleep at her bedside, watching her. Sometimes she'd fall asleep at the window, watching for him, and he'd put her to bed.

**_"She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
recalls when she was capable..."_** He watched as she opened the bottle at her bedside, shaking out two tablets, and swallowing them, chasing them down with a few sips of water form the glass at her bedside. Her gaze lingered on the tree where Remy was as she sat there. After a moment, she stood, pulling one of the sheets around her as she rose. She'd always been able to sleep when she was with Remy. He'd hold her until she fell asleep, and he wouldn't leave until she asked him to. 

Really, what WAS she doing with HIM of all people?

As she wondered closer to the window, Remy scooted back a little, into the shadows of the branches, unsure as to how she would react. This could quite easily be classed as both stalking and trespassing.

"**_Oh Vivica I wish you well  
I watch you sit I watch you dwell  
No crooked spine no torn up rag  
will save you now"_** He watched as she picked up a doll from in front of the window. It was very old, and had obviously, used to be a Barbie. It was Rogue-Goth-Barbie now. He'd bought it, and modified it for her. Everything down to the eyes had been changed to match his Chere. Infact, he'd melted the plastic slightly around the eyes and set two small emeralds into it. They'd been so in-love back then. He still was. He'd never change. He didn't want to. He wanted her, and nothing else. Even seeing her now made his world light up. "**_He'll never change he's not that brave  
He'll never say you're beautiful  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do, I really do_**" He watched her study the doll, before she sank onto the window seat with it in her arms, still holding the doll. She stroked back its hair, not noticing when the sheets slipped down a little. Remy couldn't take his eyes away from her.... especially when she kissed the dolls forehead. **_"The apple falls far from the tree  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
and tell her that she's beautiful"_** He'd left because of her.... and yet it was her that had brought him back. It was her adoptive mothers influence, he was sure of it. She'd taken after Mystique, because she'd had no other mother in a real role-model position, and how Mystique treated men.... It left a lot to be desired. Same with how she treated her children. 

**_"She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
recalls when she was capable..."_**

He was sure.... If he walked in there, Rogue might hate him for a minute, but she'd get over it. She'd love him again. She had to. He'd die if she didn't. He needed her to live.... Like Air. More than air. She was his reason for getting out of New Orleans alive. She was the reason he'd come back here. She'd come back to him.... right? She still missed him.... right? The window was open....  
  
**_"Oh Vivica I wish you well  
I'll sit right here I'll never tell  
no tender scar no twist of fate  
will save you now"_**

He blinked a few times as she looked directly at him. He didn't move. Either she didn't know he was there, or she didn't care. She shivered and rubbed her arms, stroking the doll's hair as she looked out. Remy's attention snapped to the bed as the figure moved over to her and planted a kiss on her shoulder, before closing the window. He kissed her once more, before moving back to the bed.

**_  
"He'll never change he's just not there  
He'll never say you're beautiful  
Oh Vivica I wish you will I really do, I really do"_**

Remy shook his head as Rogue moved from the window and back to the bed. He sighed, disappointed that she hadn't seen him.... Mind you, he hadn't really wanted to be seen. His thief training had helped there. He watched her as she climbed back into the bed, the sheets with her. After a few minutes, she still hadn't moved.

**_"The apple falls far from the tree  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
and tell her that she's beautiful"_**

He'd thought she was asleep and was about to give up and go home, secure in the thought that she really didn't want or need him anymore, when something moved inside the room. He stayed where he was – sat on the branch, leg dangling down one side of it, hand holding the branch above. He held his breath as the figure come to the window, and opened it slowly.

**_"She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
recalls when she was capable..."  
  
_**

He met Rogue's beautiful emerald eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back, placing the doll on the window seat. He stood, walking down the branch silently, and sliding onto the window ledge. Smiling, he caught her hand. Holding the sheets tight about her, she moved in close to him, breathing deep, as if she needed to try and remember his scent. Putting his hand to the back of her neck, he pulled her in for a sweet kiss, surprised when she deepened it, and didn't let him go for a while.

**_"She's empty and so beautiful  
I'll keep her here with me"_**

He just smiled at her afterwards, looking confused when she shed a tear. As he caught it on his finger, he looked upto her questioningly.

'Ah love this dream.... Ah wish ya were really here Remy. Ah cahn't do this anehmore.'

He kissed her once more.

'F'rgive Remy Chere?'

'Only if ya come back.'

'Remy will. Remy's comin' fer y' Chere.'


End file.
